


Trials and Tribulations

by AshleysWrittenWords



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Basically, F/M, Fluff, Grief/Mourning, Hurt Link, Legend of Zelda References, Link (Legend of Zelda) Needs a Hug, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Unrequited Love, Zelda is sad, Zelda remembers too much, because im evil, but happier later, impa is mom, it's sad, link doesn't remember SHIT, link doesn't want to be around zelda but she's all he knows, link is mad, link mad bc he doesn't know nothin, read and find out, zelda sad bc she knows somethin, zelink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23146996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshleysWrittenWords/pseuds/AshleysWrittenWords
Summary: The hero has successfully saved Hyrule from Calamity Ganon, but there’s a lingering problem that he desperately wants to abandon - the princess.---
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 149





	1. Chapter 1

“Do you really remember me?”

He didn’t say anything.

The girl in front of him shimmered from the aftereffects of the goddess’s power and it slowly dimmed. With it, the weight of mortality drifted onto her consciousness. For the first time in a century, Zelda stumbled. Her knight attendant watched as she did, only moving when it was assured she was falling to the ground. Link’s hands wrapped around her forearm and shoulder. She expected an embrace, or even comforting words, but when she looked up at him there was a gaze devoid of affection. It was then all her fears were realized. Zelda swallowed the crushing wail that threatened to escape.

Zelda scorned herself for the remote hope she harbored. He had slept for a century, there was no hope to be had. A push to mourn filled her breast but pushed it down at the remembrance of what he still gained from this long year. Friends, happiness… independence from her. The times she was able to watch him smile once more was enough, wasn’t it? She had worried ongoingly about the effects of the shrine and what it would mean for him.

“You don’t,” Zelda stated, not entirely level-headed.

Link stared for a long moment at the girl in his grasp. The glow that shined from her skin had subsided to her pale, mortal complexion. Then, with indifference he said, “I remember enough.”

\---

The weeks went by painstakingly. Between recovering from the Calamity’s downfall and trying to figure out what their next steps were, the hero and the princess were more than spent. However, as exhausted as they were, neither voiced it. Even more noteworthy was what remained unsaid other than what was strictly necessarily.

In the beginning, Zelda tried start small talk that wasn’t much different from when they had first met. As she was finally able to feel the sun’s rays and the cool soil, she would impulsively elaborate on the useless biology facts that surfaced in her memory. But unlike the Link who would once listen with silent interest to humor her, it seemed to only drive him away. Link wouldn’t say anything to stop her, but his eyes watched her with an icy stare so chilling that each time she would stop and struggle with what to say until her words failed them into quiet dissolution once more.

Even then, Zelda hadn’t been completely defeated in rekindling a connection. Anything to get more than one-word responses from him. It wasn’t until a night of rabbit stew and her incessant droning about mushrooms did in his resolve.

“I don’t care,” Link grumbled.

The princess paused her motions in stirring her bowl of soup, “I beg your pardon?”

He looked at her and through her all at once. Each word was spoken with emphasis, “I do not care, Princess.”

The watery look in her eyes boiled over the anger in his chest. Without another word he flung his bowl of soup to the side and stormed off into the brush. It wasn’t the first time he had left her alone, but it was the first time he had done it while she was awake. Link knew he would be fine if he dropped everything and started over; he had been forced to do it before and he could do it again. _Would_ , Link always thought to himself every night the urge struck him. And he did, he left with nothing but the clothes on his back - sometimes even leaving the Master Sword in its sheath on the ground. And every time he would walk away, there would be a growing pain in him that stopped him in his tracks. In some instances, it would be a mere five minutes into his abandonment. In others, he would be miles away.

It never mattered. Each attempt would be thwarted by his heels digging in the dirt and pivoting for the direction he came from. His departure always ended with his return and Zelda’s weak performance of pretending to be asleep.

\---

The day they arrived in Kakariko Village was the day the princess realized Link’s silence wasn’t a product of the Calamity. Almost immediately, he was tackled by a group of Sheikah children and joined them in their games. While Zelda spoke with Impa, he chatted extensively with the two guards at the bottom of the stairs. It wasn’t until she was in his presence did he revert back to the stoic man Zelda had grown accustomed to.

After supper, Impa had pulled Zelda aside.

“Is it correct to assume the obvious?” The elderly woman somberly said.

Zelda bit her lip. The rest of the attendants had already left, and it was safe to say that Link had already retired to one of the guest rooms. “Most likely,” was all she could say as Impa’s face fell.

They were seated on the cushioned floor and shared a pot of steaming tea between them. Impa pulled Zelda into a tight hug, “Oh, dear.” She sat back and smoothed out her robes and Zelda glared down at her hands, scrutinizing.

“When he first arrived, I knew his memory was fragmented. Not only from the research we did in the shrine, but also in his mannerisms. It seemed like he was agitated to finish something and didn’t know quite what it was.”

She didn’t need to be told. A century in isolation aside from the presence of an ancient demon left the Golden Princess lonely. Whether it was by her own discovery or a product of Hylia’s pity, it wasn’t but two decades in that she found the ability to watch the land grow from decay as an astral being during Calamity Ganon’s lapses.

Then, Link woke up and everything changed.

Impa breathed in her tea, “I prayed to Hylia every day afterward that he would remember you in the light you deserved.”

“He owes… he owes me nothing,” Zelda hesitantly put her cup down, not trusting her shaking hands. The Sheikah looked at her sharply, “You have been defending this land for lifetimes, Zelda. Surely-”

“He owes me nothing, Impa,” she said, this time more assuredly. It quelled the elder’s insisting. “We took Link’s memory. It’s the last thing I should expect of him.”

Silence washed over them. The only noises were the creaking of floorboards from the rooms above. Zelda stifled a sigh and quickly glanced about the room to realize that nothing much has changed over her absence. At least the Sheikah were a people that remained constant. It reminded the princess of another task altogether, “The castle.”

Impa hummed, closing her eyes to feel the warmth of her tea. “Yes, that,” she said, “Are you so itching to return?”

“A better question is, am I needed?” Zelda thanked Paya for the small blanket that was offered and wrapped it around her shoulders to stave away the Spring chill. “Hyrule has become an entirely new kingdom since Father passed. Perhaps another form of government is more appropriate.”

“Perhaps,” Impa resonated, “However you’re overlooking how fragmented we’ve become. Since the Calamity, trade has drastically decreased due to how dangerous the roads have become and Castle Town had always been the heart of commerce. They need a leader.”

“A matriarch, though?”

“I cannot think of a better candidate than a queen with the blood of a goddess,” she watched Zelda pull her knees to her chest and study the stairs that led up to the upper floor. “Are you unsure, Princess?”

The blonde could only wince at the title. The echo of Link’s patronizing tone reverberated in the back of her mind, making her bite the inside of her cheek. She had to be stronger. “No, but I need time.”

“We are in agreement, then. Be young, Zelda. Do what your heart has always yearned for and when you’re ready… Hyrule will be patiently waiting.”

Her old friend’s words made her smile genuinely.

\--

The princess and her hero had been trekking across Hyrule Field for a day and a half. The grass seemed as wild as it has ever been. Free from snow and cold, it grew almost entirely to Link’s waist. Every now and again he attempted to cut it down with a swing with the Master Sword, but at the pace they were at it was a futile effort. Zelda slunk several feet behind him either looking at the back of his head or down at the Sheikah Slate’s screen. They were quiet without a true reason. Lately, Link’s fuse was cut short and he shot an annoyed glare her way for the smallest of mistakes.

Her biggest mistake as of late was her decision to stable the horses.

“We should have taken them,” he mumbled once more.

Zelda gripped the slate tight, but could no longer disagree with him with the growing soreness in her feet. “I’m sorry, I thought we would be fine.”

They were coming up on a lone tree. Its branches spread across the sky like a welcome haven and Link was apparently seeking just that. Just barely, he turned and glared.

“All I wanted was to see how different the terrain was on foot,” she swallowed her nerves and dared to say something she hadn’t in weeks. “Do you remember when you would take me out here? I would sketch for hours.” As she spoke, Link was setting down his sword and then… tensed. His rigidity paused Zelda’s movement towards him.

After a moment, he brought his hand to his hair and pulled. His voice was faint, “N-no… maybe? I don’t know, Zel.”

_Zel._

It rung in her head like the first time he said it after a particularly nasty fight with a group of Bokoblins. Another time when he tenderly said the nickname as she tended to his wounds. The soft murmurings of the simple syllable as his warmth invaded her senses.

Then Link spun around fully, anger and uncertainty in his face. His piercing eyes met were wide green ones. “Have you found anything different, Princess?”

His words spat venom and hurt and an absence of explanation. Embarrassed, Zelda frowned.

“No.”

“Ah!” He flung his arms up at the exasperated outburst, “Then the issue with the horses was all for naught.”

“Link,” her brows furrowed together as frustration took hold. “You didn’t say a word of disapproval at the stable. I even asked you and you ignored me.”

The statement deepened the crease at his forehead, “You should have known since you know me so well. Come on, tell me how wrong I am about everything.”

“I do not do that. Why are you _acting_ like this?” Zelda strapped the slate to her belt at the ferocity of Link’s attitude, her intentions with it were long forgotten.

He groaned, “There you go again. The way you act so innocent disgusts me.”

“I… I don’t understand, Link.” Her heart seized at the look of fire in his eyes. It was an expression he had been hiding after their reunion.

“Convenient as ever, Princess,” his voice dipped into the rage that burned in her direction. Then, it grew. “You took me from my family. You berated me for years! Hated me!”

Link took a step towards where she stood frozen and Zelda flushed. Her voice shook and for the first time she felt he would harm her. As he drew closer, she blinked at how much she had to crane her neck upwards to look at him. “I,” Zelda shook her head, “I could never hate you. Not even then.”

A hysterical laugh came from him as he raked a hand through his hair. She flinched as his volume reached new heights, “But you did! I followed you around like a dog, stupidly. I-I died because of it! Don’t you understand that I don’t remember who I was? I don’t know what my own father looked like. I’m a broken man because of _you_!”

Angry tears blurred his vision.

Zelda heaved a breath, “What don’t you remember? I can help you.” Her voice cracked at his mocking reaction. “I can! Please, I know it wasn’t fair to put you in the shrine. I know that. I was so afraid to lose you I-”

It was inevitable that anguish interrupted her pleas. She tried hiding her face from the man she thought she’d always run to.

“Don’t say that,” Link’s eyes bore through her in disgust. “Don’t lie so blatantly.”

“You are wrong.” A million thoughts ran through her head, but none made sense. Slowly, she folded her arms over herself and wanted nothing but to leave. For a split second, the princess who fought the Calamity for a century began to think she hadn’t won after all. Zelda’s voice ran cold under hot tears, “Is this why you’ve been so cruel to me? Because of delusions?”

Link’s brow twitched, “My distaste towards you pales in comparison to the consequences of your failures.”

“I saved you!” Her intonation sloped high, but his shout drowned all. The speed at which he gripped her forearms left her in shock.

“You should have let me _die_!”

The strong breeze of Hyrule field whipped by them as wild as the sorrow in her soul. Almost as fast as he took hold of her, Link let go and stared at his hands. Silence dominated other than the slight rustling of breeze running in tall grass. Zelda felt like caving in and sinking straight into the soil. The place he grabbed and shook pulsed vaguely and if she closed her eyes, she would be convinced he had never let go. So, she didn’t and gaped at him.

“I didn’t,” he stopped to look between his empty palms and the pain in her eyes. “I didn’t mean to. I…”

With shaking, limb fingers Zelda pulled ruthlessly at the silver band on her left hand. Red marks traced up the digit with each tug. The princess swallowed thickly, “Do you want this back?”

Confusion crossed him, but he lingered on the jewelry. “…What is that?”

Once she retched it free, an indent in her skin was left. It was a silver, shoddily made band that lacked the luster a princess would usually be drawn to. Zelda paused her outreach and looked longingly at it. Pithily, yet in reminiscence she spoke, “I hoped you would remember more than what I left. There was so little time and I couldn’t afford to act selfishly. Perhaps you remember more than that. Your family, our friends. I know it’s not enough.”

Zelda paused to hold a hand to her mouth to collect herself while Link stood motionless and watched as she mourned. Then, she inhaled forcefully, “I didn’t want to tell you about us. Not when you were so far away and still grieving. But now, I see you’ve grown to hate me. This is yours, Link. You should have it back.”

Her words grew taunt and thin. That pounding was back in his chest again. The same harsh beating that persisted at the thought of leaving her – that kept him by her side no matter how deeply he wanted isolation.

“What are you talking about?” He asked without a single trace of his previous anger, if anything it was a gentle plea. She lifted and dropped her shoulders in an exasperated shrug, “It doesn’t matter anymore.”

When he didn’t take the ring, she briefly considered dropping it to be lost in the wild grasses of the plains. It didn’t hold the symbolism it once did and all that remained were bitter memories of a time long ago when they were two different people. An urge to feel his arms around her almost spurred her to give into the storm of tears that threatened to fall. Her lips moved to ask him if he could recall anything about their small union under the Rito willow trees, but she buried her need for him deep within. He didn’t want her.

Still, the thought of losing all physical traces of what Zelda had hurt more than any of his words. Her hand closed around the ring. It dug into her palm without abandon.

“You don’t need to come with me,” she started with a clear voice as she gathered up her bag.

They didn’t face each other now. Zelda began walking, only slowing at the sound of him. “Where will you go?”

Fingers fiddled at the band, “Impa’s. I was going to wait to start rebuilding efforts to explore Hyrule… with you, actually.” She paused for a moment and shook memories from her head, “Maybe I need to take the throne faster than we thought.”

She turned to face his back, “If you need anything… come find me. I’ll tell you everything I know about who you were, our friends, your family – just ask. I knew you better than you think, Link. I still love-”

The straps to her pack strained at her grip, “You always loved watching the valley from Mount Lanayru in the summertime. That’s a good place to start.”

Link didn’t reply and she didn’t wait.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a cool autumn morning not far from Rito Village. The sun crested over the valley and casted a golden halo through the trees. Link felt himself jump at every slight rustle of the branches. Daruk wandered over to clap a large hand over the Hylian’s shoulder, “Chill out, kid! Told ya I’d let ya know if she was comin’.”

All he could do is nod and tug at the collar of his admittedly plain cotton shirt. It was what Zelda wanted after all. He had offered to bring his military garb, but she was adamant on marrying Link – not her knight attendant. Link stared at his feet in shock, and despite the urge to puke on his boots, the giddy excitement at the pit of his stomach was unmistakable.

“She’s not reconsidering, is she?” Link said as he snapped to his Goron friend’s attention. “Because I’d understand if that were the case.” Daruk blinked in surprise at his outburst but smiled.

“Boy, ya sure do got it bad. Now, don’t cha?”

Revali stood impatiently to the side of the makeshift alter, a tree stump. “It’s very comforting to see our ‘hero’ running around the village for a proper change of clothes like a cucco with its head chopped off.”

“Don’t be like that, Revali!” The Goron reprimanded. “It’s his wedding day.”

As usual, the scolding had little to no effect. The Rito champion continued his chastising under his breath. Link reached unconsciously for the hilt of the Master Sword only to grip the air. Mipha mentioned how “tacky” it would look with such simple attire, much to Link’s protests. He had to constantly remind himself that it was behind the tree next to him if - Hylia forbid - anything were to happen. It had only been two days since Zelda and her knight sprung the idea of a wedding and received unanimous support from their friends (even though Revali complained neverendingly about the lack of planning).

There were no chairs for the few guests that came along. It was partly because of time and their choice to save the effort of dragging furniture into secluded woods. Steps from the worn path sent Link’s heart into a frenzy. Even Daruk stood a tad straighter until the sleek figure of Impa came into view. As Link mentally swore, he observed her attire as being used for strictly religious ceremonies. Sheikah symbols were painted on her face with bold red ink.

Revali sniffed, “What took you so long, Priestess.”

She didn’t so much as glance in his direction and walked with purpose to their “alter”. It looked more complete with the woman there. “Take your places, gentlemen. The bride is coming.”

Link sucked in a breath as Daruk and Revali fell in line beside him. Hands clenched and unclenched as Mipha soon arrived, fluttering flower petals fell from her fingertips and she gave a toothy grin to the boys. The Zora princess had left as soon as she heard the news of matrimony for Zora’s Domain to collect jewels and fabric. Link distinctly remembered her threatening that there would be no wedding until she and Urbosa could whip up the perfect gown. Now, silky material cascaded from her shoulders.

As she skipped to her place on the opposite side of Impa, she leaned in.

“In all my years, I’ve never seen the Hylian Champion so anxious. Will you yield?”

Mirth reached Link’s eyes at the jab. A smile come through, albeit nervously, “Never.”

A tune began soft and startled the groom. Revali had produced a silver flute that flitted through the forest. It was a song so sweet and full of emotion that Link almost missed the white gown that came through the path. Arm in arm with Urbosa, the sight of the bride cut any emotion in his face to a pale awe.

Her dress was simple. The cut draped close to her body before falling elegantly from her waist. The only embroidery that was found was in the off-white belt that girded the material. Her shoulders were bare and her hands clasped around a few flowers they had undoubtedly found on their way here. Blonde hair was pulled out of her face. She laughed out of pure nerves as their eyes met.

“Don’t forget to breath, boy!” Urbosa jovially laughed along with the rest of their friends as he breathed in robotically. Pink tinged his cheeks. Zelda flashed a private smile to him before handing her bouquet to Mipha. Link’s hands found hers and he held them as if she was at risk of breaking under his grip.

Without wasting time, Impa began scripture that just barely reached him. While she did, Zelda looked nowhere else but him. The world, it seemed, could fall apart around them and neither would take notice.

“I love you,” she soundlessly mouthed to him. The words came to him like a loving embrace on his frayed nerves. Link reflected her sentiment in hopes it would do the same.

“Zelda,” Impa interrupted, “Have you vows?”

The beauty before him nodded and cleared her throat. Neither of them wrote coherent thoughts on paper. “Link,” she breathed his name like it would be her last, “There’s so much to say and yet I have… nothing to describe the amount of love I have for you. When we met I –”

Link reached to brush away the tears that fell from her eyes. She was beautiful, beautiful, beautiful. At his contact, she leaned into it to give her courage to continue, “I didn’t like you so much.”

At that, Link laughed loudly at her admittance which sparked a broad grin from his bride.

“But, goddesses, you were so patiently and caring and… and suddenly I couldn’t fathom how I got through my days without you. You have given me a happiness I’ve never thought I would experience,” she held his hands firmly as fondness filled her eyes. “There is no one in this world I would rather be with than you. I love you, Link.”

Link glanced at Impa who was looking expectantly at him. He faultered, “Um, Zelda. I’ve never been a man of many words.”

He could here Revali scoffing in the background and Urbosa reprimanding him, but the princess never diverted her gaze. “I don’t think you understand the light you’ve brought into my life,” as Link spoke, his words were cool. If they were only going to be able to do this once, Calamity or not, he wanted to do it right. “It wasn’t easy in the beginning,” the ends of his lips twitched upwards. “But there isn’t a waking moment in my life that I don’t want you to be in it. Zel, you’ve given me love that I thought I was undeserving of.”

They were both smiling through tears now and the pair weren’t alone. Zelda was going to the Spring of Power within days and if that didn’t awaken her power, it would be difficult to predict what would happen. At this point, they could only hope for the best and prepare for the worst.

A hand in his pocket played with a small trinket.

“I know we agreed to no rings,” he said, procuring from his pocket a small silver band. It wasn’t perfect by no means, but it wasn’t too shoddy for a man who learned blacksmithing in three weeks. “But I knew I wanted this for us far longer than two days.”

Zelda spoke his name in a whisper as she tried to cover her shock.

Impa, whose eyes were far watery than before, held her hand out, “I will bless it.”

Once the blessings and vows were said, Link took Zelda’s hand gingerly and slipped the ring on. By some miracle, it fit snugly. Their priestess smiled at the two, “Under the watchful eyes of our goddesses both past and present, I now pronounce you husband and wife.”

It was Zelda who kissed Link. A kiss full of excitement and happiness. Their teeth mashed together awkwardly until he held her face in his hands and kissed her properly. Nothing else mattered.

\---

Link woke up cold and shivering. Throughout the night he stayed curled up under the tree and it didn’t keep him covered from the rain for long. For nearly an hour, he didn’t move. Instead he watched the rain fall around him and seep deeper into his clothes. In his static disarray, he found himself debating whether the water dripping off his face were his tears or raindrops. The need to be angry and to mourn and to regret blurred together into an indiscernible emotion. Probably too harshly, Link pressed the heels of his palms into his eyes.

“You fucking idiot!” He cried out.

The hero heaved out his anguish. It was him, he realized, that was keeping himself near her. It was always Link who beat himself up whenever he tried to walk away. Two sides of the same coin coming together. How many times did he walk away from her? How many times did she so obviously lose sleep while she waited her _husband_ to come back?

“Of course you couldn’t leave her!”

With shaking movements, he got to his feet and stumbled for his sword. That aching was back and this time he knew why. Blindly, he began walking in the direction she left and prayed she was drier than he.

It took several hours of retracing their steps. A mile beyond the edge of Hyrule Field under a group of trees was the princess of Hyrule. The moon was low in the sky, but her eyes were fixed on the small fire before her. The rain had let up by the time Link stood before her. Snapping out of her daze and to his form just outside the light of the fire, she yelped and flung a short piece of firewood his way.

A cough-like noise escaped him as it hit his abdomen.

“Goddesses, Link!” She gasped, scrambling up to help him. “How long have you been standing there?”

“Seconds,” he huffed out.

She touched his arm and a shock went through him as she led him to a seat. Zelda’s hair and clothes were damp. When he looked at her there was that strong feeling; one that persisted since he defeated Calamity Ganon. His face fell in despair as he realized he had taken that strong devotion for shackling hatred.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered out.

Link watched her closely while she looked away. “What’re you talking about?”

Zelda wiped at her nose, “I don’t know.”

“Don’t apologize to me,” he shook his head. “Please.”

“O-Okay.”

Flickering images of her smile and her beautifully unapologetic demeanor flashed in his memory. Now, a century later he had broken her down due to his own insecurities.

“Zelda, I,” her name rolled off his tongue so easily that he had to stop himself. “What I did to you today was unforgivable-”

She vehemently shook her head, “It’s fine, Link. I did something wrong and it pushed your buttons.”

“No, it’s not just that. You deserve more than how I acted.”

Her gaze sharpened, “What? As my knight attendant? Because there is no need for that anymore.”

“No, as your husband.”

Zelda’s head snapped up to him. The term was foreign on his tongue but drew a familiar feeling in the pit of his stomach. She was between disbelief and hope and it tore him up from the inside. How long had she been waiting for him? Cautiously, he reached for her hand and she let him without question.

His voice broke, “I’m so sorry, Zel. I don’t know how I could forget... that. I hate myself for hurting you the way I did.”

“Don’t, please don’t.”

“But I do,” his eyes were pleading. “I truly do. I left you all alone and then _forgot about you_. That wasn’t what you signed up for. I fear I’m not the man you married.”

Tears collected in her lashes and she climbed into his lap to hold his face in her hands, “Shut up, Link. Please shut up.” She smoothed his bangs out of his eyes to breathe him in fully. They sat together, silently observing all the small details they may have missed before. He had a small scar over his right brow that wasn’t there a century ago and she still had those small freckles along the bridge of her nose. Somehow it calmed them both. Link’s face held the despair of ever thinking he hated this woman. “How much do you remember?”

He swallowed, “It’s spotty. I still have a migraine… I remember when I saw you and forgot how to breathe.”

Her smile crested into her eyes, “Keep going.”

“I remember the flowers you held were silent princesses and dandelions. And we promised to not exchange rings.”

“Yes,” she laughed breathlessly. “Because we wouldn’t be able to wear them around other people. I told you there was no point.”

Link’s hands found her waist. It felt so natural. “It took three weeks to learn how to make your ring.”

“I didn’t know that!”

“Good. I want to know more things that you don’t,” he quipped, relishing in the gentle caresses on his cheeks.

A tenseness in Link’s shoulders relaxed as they talked – _reminisced._ The weight that had been there seemed to have persisted into normality until then because he hadn’t felt so clear in, well, one-hundred years. The things Zelda mentioned sparked new memories, small ones, that burned a motionless scene in his head or an old smell in his nose.

“Zelda.” He traced the silhouette of her face with his eyes. The fire burned lower behind her and Link made a mental note to remediate that so the goosebumps on her skin would settle.

“Link,” she said with a smile that would put the sun to shame. She was happy. Happy! Goddesses, if her happiness made him feel this way then he was determined to make this woman happy forever.

“I know I’ve made you wait for so long,” Link started, dejection seeped into his words. Before Zelda could speak, he persisted, “But, I want to be someone you can lean on and I’m… not sure if…”

Zelda combed through his damp hair again. It soothed him and dimly he knew it wasn’t the first time she’s done this. Hopefully, it wouldn’t be the last either. She whispered his name with soft devotion, “I will be here. I’ll always be here for as long as you want me.”

“What if I don’t remember everything?”

The breath in Link’s lungs grew scarce under Zelda. Her hands drifted to his collar and his question surrendered them to silence. Then, he noticed their precarious position. Zelda’s legs straddled his lap and one of his knees propped her up, pushing her body close to his. Slowly, he leaned up with eyes flickering to her own and as their lips touched, he quickly pulled away as if she had burned him.

And as fire would, she spread to him. Grasping his tunic tightly and locking him into a kiss so heated it licked away his rationality. But that was Zelda, wasn’t it? An unyielding flame that wasn’t meant to be contained. His peers saw him as an unbreakable man who only spoke about matters of upmost importance until she was thrusted was into his life. She made Link see the stars in a different light. A girl who rought him from chains he didn’t know he was bound to. A princess who made him feel a desperation to run his tongue against her bottom lip.

His hands touched cheek to assure himself that she was still there. Flickers of shadowy scenes flew by in his mind. An inn room, no, it looked to cozy to be an inn… someone’s house, a bed, Zelda. He was holding her as if the Calamity itself would attempt to pry her away. She sighed sweetly into his embrace. Love, hope, happiness.

Drawing back gently, Zelda bashfully smiled at his gaze of pure adoration for her. “Then we’ll have to make new ones,” she whispered.

Link looked up at her in disbelief, “Despite everything?”

Slowly, she nodded and bit her lip before speaking. “We could have never predicted what would happen,” she paused, “and even if I knew, there’s no one else in the world I’d rather go through this with.”

Link looked down at where her fingers fidgeted with the band around her finger. Through all their trials, she kept it. His hand found her cold one and interlaced their fingers.

“Me too, Zel,” he smiled broadly at her as she sunk into his embrace. Without words, a soft feeling settled between them. The road ahead would be rough. But as the sun kissed the valley sky, they knew that not even the gods could separate them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking around! This little story was supposed to be the original ending to my series 'How to be a Queen', but that fic has become so canon-divergent and I have sooo many better plans for it. However, I still love it! Hope you guys feel the same. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Reminder: The second chapter is basically done at this point and will be posted within a couple days. College is canceled so I have too much time on my hands now.


End file.
